In order to remove the metabolic dead tissue on skin surface for skin care and restoration purposes, a peeling apparatus is commonly used to effect a controlled application of reducing substances onto human tissue, for example the skin, for the purpose of obtaining a superficial abrasion of adjustable magnitude. For example, this abrasion could be of minimum value, known in general as "pealing" and consisting essentially in a removal of the outermost layers of the epidermis, or else of maximum value and consisting in a deep abrasion which could also involve the dermis.
The conventional peeling apparatus generally comprises a compressor conveniently generating compressed air, an abrasive or reducing substance supply means, supplying, for example, microcrystals of quartz, metal, dust or derivatives of aluminum, such as corundum, possibly having different grain size diameters, a suction means which is generally constituted by a suction pump and a collection reservoir connected to it, and a tool constituting the instrument manipulated by the medical operator to remove the portions of tissue.
The compressor maintains under pressure air contained within a reservoir, a pressure regulator connected in series with an output from the reservoir, and a solenoid valve which allows the air under pressure to flow out along a duct. The suction means comprises a reservoir connected to the duct by means of a flow regulator and a solenoid valve.
However, moisture and crystal quality can produce a clog that will quickly shut down the entire apparatus. In other words, the microcrystals may clog the outlets of the supply reservoir and used crystal reservoir, wherein when either the outlet of the supply reservoir which is connected to the tool or the outlet of the used crystal reservoir which is connected to the compressor is clogged, the air circuit of the peeling apparatus is broken and the ejection of crystal will be shut down too.